Paramount Television Network
Not to be confused with the real Paramount Network (formerly known as Spike) or the defunct network of the same name from 1948-1956. The Paramount Television Network, normally known as Paramount, is an American major commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1981 as part of . Paramount Television Network is owned by and is part of . Corporate headquarters are in 5555 Melrose Avenue, Los Angeles and the company's news operations are also centered in Los Angeles. Entertainment programming offices are in New York City, New York, adjacent to the Paramount studios and the corporate headquarters of ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks. Most part of Paramount's programming is produced by and imported from the channels like , and , as well as the syndicated and various programming from , , , and other networks. History UNDER CONSTRUCTION... Programming News and information (under the Paramount News banner) *Paramount Evening News *Paramount Afternoon News *Paramount Late Night News *Paramount Morning News *Paramount Newsdesk *50 by 50 *120 Seconds *End-of-Week News *Paramount News Special Report Sports (under the Paramount Sports banner) *Paramount Sports Center *MLB on Paramount *NFL on Paramount *NHL on Paramount *NBA on Paramount *MLS on Paramount *WWE on Paramount *UFC on Paramount *PGA Tour on Paramount *CONCACAF Champions League on Paramount *Copa Libertadores de América on Paramount *Copa Sudamericana on Paramount *UEFA Champions League on Paramount *UEFA Europa League on Paramount *The Olympic Games on Paramount *FIFA World Cup on Paramount *FIFA Confederations Cup on Paramount *CONCACAF Gold Cup on Paramount *UEFA European Championship on Paramount *Copa América on Paramount *FIFA Club World Cup on Paramount *UEFA SuperCup on Paramount *Recopa Sudamericana on Paramount Motorsports (under the Paramount Turbo banner) Paramount Turbo is the motorsports banner of the Paramount Television Network. Paramount Turbo and the Paramount Television Network are known for being the first to televise a monster truck show from the Tuscon Convention Center in 2004. *NASCAR on Paramount *Formula One on Paramount *IndyCar Series on Paramount *MotoGP on Paramount *Monster Jam on Paramount *Monster Jam International on Paramount *Traxxas Monster Truck Destruction Tour on Paramount *National Tractor Pullers Association on Paramount *Speed Energy Formula Off-Road on Paramount *Arena Racing USA on Paramount *4 Wheel Jamboree on Paramount *ARCA on Paramount *Monster Truck Showdown Kids programming (under the Nick on Paramount banner) on Saturday *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mysticons *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *The Loud House *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Preschool programming (under the Nick Jr. on Paramount banner) on Monday-Thursday *Dora the Explorer *Max and Ruby *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *Peter Rabbit *PAW Patrol *Blue's Clues *Dora and Friends: Into the City! All-ages programming (under the Paramount's Friday Morning banner) on Friday *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mysticons *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *The Loud House *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *PAW Patrol *Blue's Clues Teen programming (under the TeenNick on Paramount banner) on Sunday *Sam & Cat *Degrassi *Zoey 101 *Unfabulous *All That *Kenan & Kel *The Amanda Show *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Clarissa Explains It All *iCarly *Victorious Reality *Cops (imported from Paramount Network) *Jersey Shore (imported from MTV) *Snooki & JWoow (imported from MTV) Movies *The Paramount Monday Night Movies *The Paramount Tuesday Night Movies *The Paramount Thursday Night Movies *The Paramount Friday Night Movies *The Paramount Saturday Night Movies *The Paramount Sunday Night Movies *The Paramount Afternoon Movie *The Paramount Late Movie *The Late Late Movie *Paramount Movie Premiere *Paramount Special Movie Documentaries *1000 Ways to Die (imported from Spike) *Debunking Myths *How We Make Things *Discovery on Paramount Comedies *South Park (imported from Comedy Central) *Robot Chicken (imported from Adult Swim) *SuperMansion (imported from Adult Swim/Crackle) *Alright Already (imported from The WB) *American Dad! (imported from Fox/TBS) *Futurama (imported from Fox/Comedy Central) *Drunk History (imported from Comedy Central) *Comedy Bang! Bang! (imported from IFC) *Entourage (imported from HBO) *Family Guy (imported from Fox) *The Cleveland Show (imported from Fox) *King of the Hill (imported from Fox) *The Simpsons (imported from Fox) *Bob's Burgers (imported from Fox) *Malcolm in the Middle (imported from Fox) *Sister, Sister (imported from ABC/The WB) *Reba (imported from The WB/The CW) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (imported from ABC/The WB) *School of Rock (imported from Nickelodeon) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (imported from Netflix) *Comedy Central Stand-Up Presents (imported from Comedy Central) Horror *Beauty and the Beast (imported from The CW) *Fringe (imported from Fox) *True Blood (imported from HBO) Live shows *American Idol (imported from Fox) *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (imported from Fox) *Beakman's World (imported from broadcast syndication) *Pictionary (imported from broadcast syndication) *Wheel of Fortune (imported from broadcast syndication) *Jeopardy! (imported from broadcast syndication) *Monopoly Millionaires' Club (imported from broadcast syndication) *Totally Clueless (imported from MTV) *McDonald's Gospelfest *Hell's Kitchen (imported from Fox) *The Dr. Oz Show (imported from broadcast syndication) *Dr. Phil (imported from broadcast syndication) *Judge Judy (imported from broadcast syndication) *Judge Alex (imported from broadcast syndication) *The Ellen DeGeneres Show (imported from broadcast syndication) *The Wendy Williams Show (imported from broadcast syndication) *TMZ on TV (imported from broadcast syndication) *Ricki Lake (imported from broadcast syndication) *The Joker's Wild (re-runs of 1972-75 and 1977-86 version) *Tic Tac Dough (re-runs of Martindale and Caldwell versions) *Family Feud (imported from broadcast syndication) Drama *Berlin Station (imported from Epix) *Shooter (imported from USA) *13 Reasons Why (imported from Netflix) *Bones (imported from Fox) *House (imported from Fox) *Soul Food (imported from Showtime) *13 Reasons Why (imported from Netflix) *Medical Investigation (imported from NBC) *Numbers (imported from CBS) *Medium (imported from NBC/CBS) *Ghost Whisperer (imported from CBS) Specials * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (imported from Nickelodeon) * MTV Video Music Awards (imported from MTV) * MTV Movie & TV Awards (imported from MTV) * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards (imported from Nickelodeon) Slogans *"Paramount Network. The New Network." (May-September 1981) *"Paramount. We're Coming to You." (September 1981-1982) *"Paramount. You Can Count on Us!" (1982-1983) *"Paramount. Celebrate Every Moment." (1983-1984) *"Spend Every Day and Night with Us on Paramount." (1984-1985) *"We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount." (1985-1986) *"Paramount. The Biggest and the Best." (1986-1987) *"Paramount. We Dare to Be Different." (1987-1988) *"Paramount. We're Bringing it All to You!" (1988-1989) *"See the Best on Paramount." (1989-1990) *"Paramount. America's Favorite Choice." (1990-1991) *"We're the Best Network in the Country. Paramount." (1991-1992) *"Paramount. It's Fun for You and Us." (1992-1993) *"America Turns to Us! We are Paramount!" (1993-1994) *"Paramount. All the Best." (1994-1995) *"Paramount. Simply the Best." (1995-1996) *"Entertainment is Paramount!" (1996-1997) *"You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount!" (1997-1998) *"You and Paramount. We Belong Together." (1998-1999) *"Paramount. Where the Good Times Are." (1999-2000) *"Paramount. It's A Whole New Thing!" (2000-2001) *"Americans Trust Paramount." (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) *"Paramount. Always Connected with You." (January 1, 2002-September 2002) *"Paramount. Let's Go!" (2002-2003) *"Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount!" (2003-2004) *"You and Me and Paramount." (2004-2005) *"Paramount is a Wide World of Entertainment." (2005-2006) *"Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount." (2006-2007) *"Paramount. Only The Best Will Do." (2007-2008) *"Paramount. Revolutionary Television." (2008-2009) *"Paramount. We're the Entertainers." (2009-2010) *"You Can See it All on Paramount." (2010-January 2011) *"Paramount. 30 Colorful Years." (January-September 2011) *"That Special Feeling is on Paramount." (2011-2012) *"Paramount. Oh What A Night!" (2012-2013) *"Paramount. It's All Right Here." (2013-2014) *"Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night)." (2014-2015) *"Something's Happening on Paramount!" (2015-2016) *"You've Got A Friend on Paramount." (2016-2017) *"Paramount. Share the Feeling!" (2017-2018) *"Come Home to The Best, Only on Paramount!" (2018-2019) *"Your Spirit Awaits You on Paramount!" (2019-present) *"The Address is Paramount." (to be introduced in 2020) *"We're Paramount, Just Watch Us Now!" (to be introduced in 2021) Affiliates See List of Paramount Television Network affiliates. Category:Paramount Television Network Category:Viacom Category:Fictional television networks Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Fictional television network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Fictional television broadcasters Category:Fictional major networks Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:ViacomCBS Category:ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks